Hatsune Miku/Notable songs list
The current page size is }}. Recent statistics indicate that there at least 67,000 videos on Nico Nico Douga and 144,000 videos on YouTube that are related to Miku Hatsune.Nico Nico Douga Search:"初音ミク"Youtube Search:"初音ミク" More than 400 of her songs were inducted into Vocaloid's Hall of Fame on Nico Nico Douga (exceeded 100,000 views) & recorded in over 6,000 mylists: Song Playlist Original songs with more than 1 million views *コンビニ *私の時間 *clock lock works *般若心経ポップ *二息歩行 *え？あぁ、そう。 *家に帰ると妻が必ず死んだふりをしています。 *トルコ行進曲 - オワタ＼(^o^)／ *初音ミクの暴走 *えれくとりっく・えんじぇぅ *アンハッピーリフレイン *むかしむかしのきょうのぼく *Nyanyanyanyanyanyanya! *Mrs.Pumpkinの滑稽な夢 *FREELY TOMORROW (*) "melody..." doesn't have more than 1 million views yet; its 3D PV does. Other notable original songs Love Love Nightmare Music and lyrics by なんとかP (Nantoka-P), a.k.a. 奥山キイチ (Okuyama Kiichi) or just kiichi *Nicovideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) Innocence Music & Lyric by Kazu-P *NicoVideo Broadcast *YouTube Broadcast (with subtitles) A song created in the midst of "." The lyrics won the sympathy of many and became another signature song of Miku. Soar Music and lyrics by Minato. *( Youtube Broadcast Palette World Breakdown Music & Lyric by CYTOKINE Illustration by Tsukimido *Nicovideo Broadcast *YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) : This near professional-quality MAD of an original song by Hatsune Miku paired with some especially lovely visuals from a doujinshi circle has risen to #4 on the Nico Anime Rankings. The MAD came into being as a joint Comiket 76 production from Cytokine (Music) and circle Tsukimido (Artwork), who released this video as part of this Miku DVD for the event. Nebula Music, Lyric and Illustration by Tripshots Guitar by Yusuke *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast (with subtitles) : A superb 3D CG PV that entered the top Nico charts during the height of Miku Hatsune and Megurine Luka's rivalry in the Nico Nico charts. 闇色アリス / Yamiiro Alice (Dark Alice) Music and lyrics by samfree *NicoVideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast :A rather unique MAD presenting Miku in gothic lolita-esque fashion, this song was able to secure a spot on the Nico Nico daily charts at No.2 at 56,000 views during the height of competition between Megurine Luka and Hatsune Miku. Joker Music and lyrics by Futomomo-P * Original video Nicovideo broadcast *Original Video Youtube Broadcast :Miku tells the story of two girls who are playing a card game. There is a popular a fanmade PV using MMD with a fan’s own interpretation. 火葬曲/ Kasoukyoku (Music of Cremation) Music and lyrics by No.D *Nicovideo broadcast *YouTube Broadcast SPiCa Music by Toku-P Lyrics by Toku-P and kentax Guitar by Dadiburaotoko *Nicovideo broadcast *YouTube Broadcast (with subtitles) This song is in a mischief of a constellation. The character for the PV is Miku, but in a different costume. ARiA Music by Toku-P Lyrics by Toku-P , lino and 木緒なち Guitar and video by sleepwalker Bass by ORYO Illustration by refeia Designed by 木緒なち *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast : Very beautiful PV produced by refeia and composed by Toku-P. Do note that the character depicted in the PV is not Miku. Her name is ARiA, a character made by the members who produced the work. According to the video, A.R.i.A. is a short of “Autonomous Reactive integral Attribute” Nico Pedia:ARiA マダム・メリーゴーランド (Madam Merry-Go-Round) Music and lyrics by Akuno-P *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast (with subtitles) 恋人のランジェ/ Koibito no Rangge (Lover Rangge) Music and lyrics by Hachi *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast (with subtitles) This is cute little song, about either a girl and her DoppleGanger, fighting over her body, and in the end, one dies, or in an alternate explanation, a girl and her dead twin. The dead twin is jealous of her living sister, and posesses her body, killing the living girl. とおせんぼ/Toosenbo (Standing in Your Way) Music and lyrics by wowaka *Original Video NicoVideo Broadcast *Original Video Youtube Broadcast *With English Subtitles This is a very fast and upbeat song about a girl who views any type of affection as a threat, keeping everyone out of her heart. 深海少女/Shinkai Shoujo (Deep-Sea Girl) Music and lyrics by Yuuyu *Original Video Youtube Broadcast (with English subtitles) This is a nice, soft song about Miku being in this state of being where she's too afraid to reach out of her comfort zone, and she sinks further within herself. She sees in this love interest a motivation to reach out, but her﻿ own self-consciousness of herself keeps her in her silence. So the boy, instead, notices her and pulls her out of her darkness. ネトゲ廃人シュプレヒコール/ONLINE GAME ADDICTS SPRECHCHOR *Original Video Nicovideo Broadcast *Original Video Youtube Broadcast (with English Subtitles) A fast-paced, catchy song about the online gaming world and how Miku spends too much time on there and too little time in the real world. 腐れ外道とチョコレゐト (Rotten Heresey and Chocolate) *Original Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast (with subtitles) A fast, exciting song about rumors spreading and gossip in the real world. It may sound boring, but it is a great song with a great PV to go along with it. どういうことなの!? (What do you mean!?) Music and lyrics by Kuchibashi-P *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast (With subtitles) *Youtube Broadcast Ver. 2 (In Collaboration with Good Smile) A fast, yet cutesy love song about Love and Understanding. It's about Miku's experience when a boy confessed to her. She tries to read the feelings, but she can't understand the boys feelings, and starts to think about what is Love to that person's eyes and to hers. Another PV was made in collaboration with Good Smile Company and Kuchibashi-P for the Hatsune Miku Live Party 2011 Live in Tokyo, using the 1/8 Lat Type. Figma Model Miku. キミノカケラ/Kimi no Kakera (Pieces of You) *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast with Subtitles A fast, rave-style sing with no real meaning just yet. It may be about going out to party and forget everytihng else, but no one is sure. Shining Ray Music and lyrics by 164 (203 Soundworks) *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast with Subtitles The lyrics are about a girl in a hospital room with a terminal illness and she slowly starts to accept her approaching death. Notable Miku Hatsune Cover Songs Ievan Polkka Miku's cover and video by Otomania Illustrated by Tamago *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast くるっと・おどって・初音ミク / Kurutto, Odotte, Hatsune Miku (Turn, Dance, Hatsune Miku) 3D CG video by gragra “Kurutto Mawatte Ikkaiten” written by Kanou Kawashima, lyrics by Reo Rinoduka Miku’s cover by Omasenokoutarou KAITO’s chorus by mk *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast : It features Nendoroid-like Miku Hatsune, Rin & Len Kagamine, Kaito, Meiko, Yowane Haku, and Akita Neru dancing to the 9th ending theme of the anime "ケロロ軍曹 Keroro Gunsou" (Sgt. Frog). At the end, all of them dance =Caramelldansen=. 炉心融解 NitamagoMix Remix Originally sung by Rin Kagamine Music and Lyric by iroha Music arranged and Miku’s cover by baker Illustration by Nagimiso *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast 'No More Heroes 2: Desprate Struggle's Bizzare Jelly 5 Stage Theme ' Composed & Arranged by: MARU and Nobutaka Ichiki Originally Composed by: Jun Fukada *Youtube Broadcast : This song proves that No More Heroes is the test of Otaku Knowledge. The game uses words like "Otaku", "Cosplay",and "Moe". But the TRUE test comes from this song from the sequel. There are two kinds of people in this world that played the sequel: The people who just think that the track is usual generic Japanese techno, or the people who realize that Miku sings starting from 2:03. This song is notable as its possibly the first Miku song to make it into a retail game released in America. See Also * Collaborative Vocaloid Songs * Fanmade Vocaloids based from Hatsune References Category:Notable Songs by Vocaloid